alien of fairy
by ashlight41
Summary: deoxys in fairy tail...
1. Chapter 1

An idea that comes out of nowhere, a crossover between fairytail and pokemon. Where there are i wrote, slow updates so do not expect a quick update ok?. And if anyone would like to take some similar ideas and work together please just pm me^^

Warn: odd, not clear, not irregular writing and story so if you do not like do not read and insulting. already im warning-right from the start. Dont like it? dont read it, dont review it simple right?

Dis: i own nothing all series of fairy tail or pokemon, its belong to their owner ... im just a fan who have crazy and complicate mind ...

Alien of fairy ...

Chapter 0 prologue (arrival) ...

Deoxsy, pokemon who born meteorites, with intelligence and a high level of strength he become one of legendary pokemon. Born from outer space meteor, deoxsy has a unique gene and he also has three other form besides the normal form which ussually he used.

Attack form, where he was boosting his attack strength to maximun, but lowers his level defend drastically. Defense form, the opposite of the attack form, where he boosting his defense to maximun but lower his speed and attack strength drastically. And there is also a form of speed, where he boosting his speed, but at cost he sacrificed his other status.

With that three form Deoxys has the advantage in a fight that allows him to adjust to the situation in battle. Noted also with his regeneration capability to make possible for him to recover from severe injuries quickly (like during the battle with rayquanza.).

And now after back out to space, deoxsy back wander down the vast universe and fly seek his own adventures ...

At least until a strange orb appeared blocked her way ...

"What is this?" Muttered deoxsy through mind asked about the figure of the black energy ball did not stable that suddenly appear in his way.

A mysterious black ball of energy that emit disturbing feeling to this pokemon who born from meteorite. and out of curiosity, deoxsy try to touch it with his hands.

"!?"

And when the hand (or tentacles) is quite close to the ball, suddenly the ball react and emit gravitational pull him forcely into it and disappear from space.

...

Fairy tail world 784 years (around the time when the guild get phantom attack), without realizing of no one, a red meteor falling from space to the forest not far from the city's magnolia day. A red meteor which is true form is the legendary pokemon deoxsy ...

"What happened?" Muttered deoxsy who tried to get out of the crater that created because are not smooth landing.

Fly using force psychic, deoxsy out of the crater and landed on the top of one pine tree not far from there.

"where i am ..." inner deoxsy who do not recognize at all the sights that he saw today. Earth? Hard to believes this is the earth, when he see no other pokemon like himself. And also why he felt a lot of energy floating in the air that he can feel and see clearly with his eyes.

What really happened?

End chapter ...

Yosh, finished well. Short huh? Thats why its called prologue -3- btw how your opinions about the story?

And a good reader always leave a review ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warn & dis : i have nothing to fairy tail and pokemon, im just fan. Warning it a weird story and vocabulary... its need beta reader or someone expert in english to write it right.

Alien of fairy tail chapter 2 phantom war part 1 ...

v

V

With Deoxys ...

Confused and did not know where he landed. Deoxys fly around aimlessly to find out where he is actually this. Fly above magnolia without anyone realizing it, Deoxys studying and observing the world where he is stranded.

All the people here live in peace and without the presence of pokemon like ...

Indeed he saw some creatures that looked like pokemon, but they did not pokemon. Some gorilla who can speak (vulcan) who try to challenge him where he throws them to the heaven using his power of pyschic. And several other creatures ...

But there was no pokemon like him ...

"where is this?" Deoxys mind when standing at the top of the magnolia big church with a question mark. Throughout his eyes, he could only see a world that is completely different from the world where he lived.

The completely different world...

Draaaaaarrr !

An earthquake broke the reverie Deoxys, turned towards the source of the vibration, Deoxys find a building with 6 feet walking on lake in the city and landed not far from the edge.

Curious, Deoxys fly approached the building and landed on one of the iron stick that out of the building fairy tail guild ...

"What is that ..." muttered Deoxys inside his mind with curiosity. A foreign building he had never seen but gives the same bad feeling with the machines of the evil people who ever tried to catch him. And underneath him there are dozens of fairy tail which also came out because of the vibrations with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"I did not expect this ... they will attack us in this way?" Murmured a red-haired woman who is under with disbelief when she saw the building that stops right in front of them.

"... That." Murmured Deoxys inwardly at the sight of a cannon out of the building.

And when the cannon had begun collecting energy it gives a bad feeling for this virus alien pokemon ...

"This is bad! Everything get in the shelter ! "shouted the red-haired girl who is still in the bath towel frantically to everyone behind before running forward towards Welcoming the cannon.

"Erza!"

"What are you up to?"

Shouted some of the people behind it tried to call her back, that is not heard by the woman who kept running at all the towel and immediately release Requip into armor with its strongest defense.

"I will not let you touch the guild!" Shouted the red-haired woman who is now in the know called erza, complete with armor adamantinenya which is the strongest defense armor.

"It adamantine armor!" Cried blue cat who recognize her armor.

"Do not tell me she intends to hold the gun with that?" Said the green-haired woman with a sense of disbelief.

"Despite strong as the armor."

"Stop erza! You could die ! "Added the young man with black hair and parents with smoking pipe with worry.

"Get down!" Shouted erza give a warning to her colleagues behind.

"Erza !" shouted the pink-haired young man who tried to reach erza id is not holding by a black-haired boy with a vengeance.

"Stop natsu! now that we can do is trust him! "cried the black-haired young man, trying to hold back the known pink-haired boy named natsu it mightily.

BLAAARRR !

All can only be viewed with despair when the cannon was eventually fired in which erza deftly unites those two adamantine shield to withstand the coming attack.

Everyone is becoming more and more frightened every meter wave of attacks come closer and not aware at all about the existence of that stand on the top of their guild ...

"..." Deoxsy paused a while before finally flew at full speed ahead erza and turned into a form defense and folded his hands (tentacles) that turn into flattened fore and form a barrier from the psychic to withstand the attack before touching erza.

DUAAARRR !

Deoxys barrier shield collided with Jupiter cannon strength and generating air vibration waves that was incredible to be able to fly anything around them.

"Strong ..." inner Deoxys who had little trouble withstand waves of attacks.

BLLAAARR !

A few seconds passed before the attack wave to fade and eventually disappear ...

"Do not come?" Muttered erza who still hold the shield and wait for a wave of attacks that did not come with a question mark where she could feel the vibrations of the attack was coming but she did not feel block any attack with a shield that magnitude.

Curious, erza lowered his shield to see what actually happens to only suprise with what she see ...

With other members of the fairy tail ...

"We survived .." sighed one member fairy tail with relief.

"She saved us, is great." Praise big white-haired man standing to his colleagues who are still in the smoke in front of them with awe.

"But ..." muttered the dark-haired woman dressed in bikini top only with worry as she looked at the smoke faded.

And how shocked the whole fairy tail at the sight erza finally starting to look it emerged without a single scratch on the body or armor. And in front of him fly bipedal humanoid figure with a predominance of red and bluish green color as well (see Deoxys normal form).

"You ..." muttered erza to figure that saved her who look at her without reversing its body.

"You okay?" Asked Deoxys through telepathy that surprising erza a little when he did.

"Yes, ..." replied erza involuntarily to a creature that can not be trusted to her senses this. He held jupiter just as if it was no big deal and no hurt at all ?! What kind of creature is actually in front of him this.

[Fairy tail ... not bad, you can withstand direct attack of Jupiter.]

Praise the sound emanating from the building before the fire cannon that broke the reverie erza and members of other fairy tail.

[But ... can you stand with the next?]

The voice asked arrogantly makes all members of the guild Fairy Tail gnash their teeth.

[Now, quickly submit Lucy Heartfilia, if you do that I might consider letting you live.]

He added that sounded not like to give choice but more like gave orders that make the whole fairy tail getting more annoyed.

"No kidding!"

"What we were guild that just handed our friend? I do not think so!? "

"Lucy is one of us."

Shouted several members who attended cheer other members who also did not want to give lucy to those who make the blond girl named Lucy was just crying touched by it.

[Submit.]

The voice ask again with exasperation.

"I ... I ..." Lucy could not express her feelings at the time.

"We would rather die than sell our friend!" Cried erza for the moment , and forget about the red creature in front of her, to the guild phantom in front of him with loud cheers followed by other colleagues.

"Our answer will not change, no matter what! We will destroy you ! "shouted natsu add overflowing with anger that burns the spirit of fairy tail.

"..." Deoxys not say anything, he just shut up and looked at it with a curius eyes to the guild of fairy tail.

So this what they call family...

[Hm ... THEN Destroyed by JUPITER WITH SECOND SHOTS ! ONLY NEED 15 MINUTES TO FILL repeated, BE PREPARED !]

Shouts phantom guild master in the building in anger.

"What?"

"Jupiter ..."

"They're going to shoot again?"

Murmured some members fairy tail with anxiety. And not enough fear they will be a second shot jupiter when shade-shade of jose, guild master phantom began to appear and fly towards them.

"Lie right?"

[Feel the bottom of hell, fairy tail. Your choice now only two. Destroyed by my troops or blow by Jupiter!]

"I can not believe he planned to blow up his friend too !?" cried the user purple fire macao with disbelief.

"It was just a bluff, they would not dare shoot ..." added his good friend the witch Wakaba smoke user.

"No, they mean it." Cut cana card witch with a serious tone. "It is shade, magic belongs jose. They are not human. They are merely a shadow warrior created by jose. "Connect cana explains.

"This is bad ..." inner erza the switch to armor usually while grab tightly her sword.

"Fairy ... tail, huh?" Murmured Deoxys to all members fairy tail through telepathy that makes them surprised. "Mind if I helped, too?" Asked Deoxys with a monotone voice towards fairy tail that could only gape when he heard what he had just uttered it.

"...Yes, of course." Answer erza who was surprised a little before returning herself with a happy smile toward the mysterious creature that want to help them, that make other colleagues even surprised.

That Creatures want to help them?

That Creature just stop jupiter easyly ?

,

,

,

,

End chapter ...


End file.
